Jenny Returns
by silverrose2013
Summary: A year after "The Doctor's Daughter", Jenny makes her way to Earth ending up in the Torchwood teams care. Takes place after "The Journey's End". Rated T because I am paranoid. Mild Jack/Jenny


Captain Jack Harkness was out on patrol when he heard a distant and definable roaring. His cell phone was already in his hand when it began ringing.

"Yeah Gwen, what we got?"

"Well there is a weird spike in the Rift. It sort of looks-well, it looks like a shuttle Jack."

"Where's it landing?"

"We established contact and sent it to a big field far enough out where no one will see it."

"Alright, just send me the coordinates… Just when I thought things were starting to get boring." Jack smiled to himself as he put the phone back in his pocket and jumped in his SUV.

* * *

When Jack arrived at the destination Gwen and Ianto were waiting for him, but their eyes were trained on the sky. He looked at them and back up to the expansive blue space while he shut the car door. Not a cloud in the sky… If he didn't know better today would seem as normal as all of the rest. "What are we looking at guys?" Jack said as he walked over to them.

Ianto regarded him briefly, "The Shuttle… it requested permission to land, or uh, _crash_ land"

Jack immediately did a double take. "Wait. This shuttle asked us if it was okay to crash? Here?"

"Yep"

"Uh-huh" Both of their eyes did not leave the sky.

"Well then I have a fairly important question to ask."

Gwen turned to him, her eyes questioning and yet not in the least concerned.

"What the hell are we doing standing where a shuttle is about to crash?"

"Oh…well we figured we would have time to, you know…duck."

"Crashing! Out of control shuttle. These things didn't make you think to not crowd the landing zone?" He asked as he gently guided both of them back out of the way. Shaking his head, "you two look like kids on Christmas…" he muttered.

That was all he was able to get out before the roaring grew louder and a grey speck started growing. It started from a dot and grew into a huge metal machine in a matter of seconds. The sound was deafening and all three Torchwood operatives covered their ears, and soon, as promised the shuttle crashed about 50 feet in front of where they had been standing.

Each one of them ran as fast as they could to reach the potentially injured pilot. Jack was the first to reach the shuttle and the door instantaneously opened. A small, slim blonde poked her head out and sniffed the air. "Huh, well hope Earth is as nice as it smells." She smiled at a very mystified Jack Harkness.

"Um, I am sorry but who are you?" He asked looking objectively and at the same time appreciatively at the girl.

"Oh how rude of me," she extended her hand and smiled, "My name is Jenny, what's yours?"

* * *

Jack just stared at the hand for a moment and looked back at the girl's very pretty face.

Hostile? Yes. Armed? Easy. Dangerous? Practically a given. But Jack Harkness was new to the concept of an interstellar handshake. He grabbed her hand, trying not to be rude, but failing by outright staring at her. "How…I mean what are you, uh, Jenny" Trying to regain his composure he questioned the very human looking pilot.

She opened her mouth but before the words came out she looked at him while blinking intensely. Blinking soon became leaning in and a look of confusion on her delicate face. "I'm so sorry but I seem to have a difficult time…looking at you. I mean don't get me wrong you aren't unattractive," she smiled emphasizing the point, "but something about you…it's almost…"

Jack just stared. Of all of his decorum and charming nature, he just stood there and stared. He knew it was impossible. He knew he was crazy for thinking it, even for a moment. However he couldn't help himself and the word "Timelord?" escaped.

Her smile grew and her eyes brightened. "Yes! I am! You know who the Timelords are?" She laughed out loud, an excited and joyous laugh. "I have been looking for people who knew about who we, well, what I am! I have been to dozens of planets and not one knew anything about Timelords other than legends and myths."

Ianto and Gwen finally caught up and Gwen stunned by what she had overheard looked at Jenny and asked, "Timelord? You are a Timelord?" She turned to face Jack. "Like The Doctor?"

"You know my dad!" Jenny squealed with enthusiastic fervor. "This is too perfect!"

Would this girl ever _not_ surprise him. "Your dad?" Jack was on the brink of madness, he could feel it. As if being immortal was not enough, The Doctor…of **ALL** people, The Doctor had a daughter. Obviously she would be attractive, but this was almost unfair. She gave her dad a run for his money.

"Yeah I have been trying to find him for almost a year! He thought I was dead so the last time I saw him was back on my home planet, Messaline! Well it was maybe, about…four thousand years in the future. It was the first time I met him, and I had just been born so… what?"

"Um…I'm sorry but what?" Ianto said eyes wide.

"Wait a minute! Did you say four thousand years in the future?" Gwen looked skeptical at the chatty young thing.

"Yep." Jenny said as if that said it all.

" Well then…you know…how are you here?" Jack finished the questions pooling in his eyes.

"Oh well, I kind of _commandeered_ a vortex manipulator." She pulled it out of her shuttle and gave an innocent smile. Jenny waited for any of the shocked faces to say anything, but…nothing happened so she decided to continue. "I ended up on Alfava Metraxis and I managed to get my hands on this," she raised the vortex manipulator slightly, "and a shuttle and I linked the manipulator's signal to the piloting system and …well full circle." She concluded giving a slight shrug.

Jack was so confused and dumbfounded that he gave up asking any more questions for the time being. He just directed Gwen and Ianto, "Okay, so we need to get Jenny back to Torchwood, and get a call out to Martha. She still has the ability to call The Doctor so we can help solve this…thing." He finished lamely.

"Martha! She can call my dad?"

"You know her?" Gwen asked

"Yeah she was there when I first met him." All four of them walked toward the big black SUV Jack had driven and Rhys' car that Gwen and Ianto had taken. Jack directed Jenny toward the SUV so he could hopefully make sense of all off this information he was suddenly in possession of. Jenny's smile was only slightly flirty at the gesture, but Ianto was still visibly miffed. Gwen smirked a bit as she got into the passenger's seat, eager to hear what he had to say on the ride back. Jack hadn't noticed Ianto's reaction, but given his flirtatious nature returned Jenny's smile.

He couldn't help himself, she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. He hadn't noticed her full beauty amidst all of the drama, but the fact that she was extremely gorgeous **and** off-limits made her exactly his type.

Jack slid into the driver's seat and saw Jenny staring at him. "I thought you said it was difficult to look at me." He said, but only a hint of flirting, which he personally commended himself on.

She smiled slightly as she looked forward, "Yeah, well I may have been speaking too soon. Upon reflection Jack Harkness", she rolled her head back to him, "You are _very_ easy on the eyes."

Jack smiled and started driving. Even with all of The Doctor's moral codes and ethics, he would've killed Jack stone dead if he had known what was passing through his mind at that moment.

* * *

Ianto was still trying to get a call through to Martha. It turned out after the whole 'earth-being-hijacked-by-Daleks' thing she had decided to cut herself off and take a vacation with her fiancé.

This news added to Jenny's uncontrollable need to be up and moving, so Gwen decided that they should go shop and use Torchwood resources for "necessary alien mood stabilization".

Eager to have a break from the giant shock for a few hours, Jack agreed. No matter how many questions she answered he remained flustered. The Doctor had a daughter, flat out the most impossible thing he had ever heard. His first instinct was Rose, but as soon as Jenny had told him about the Progenation Machine he had a slight sigh of relief. The idea of gawking at Rose's daughter had him a bit disturbed given his interest in her, even though it was in the past.

He decided it would be best to help Ianto get through to Martha. There had to be some way to contact her. She worked for U.N.I.T., it was not exactly a laidback, vacationing kind of organization.

Typing a vague email, Jack insisted that having Martha was essential to the fate of an entire race. He never mentioned it was Timelord, he didn't see that it was necessary. Let them believe what they wanted, but Jack was not a patient man and did not care for the politics. Better to have them think they were at risk and keep them on their toes.

Smiling at his clever message he walked down the stairs to get some coffee and… _chat_ with Ianto.

* * *

As the two girls sat down at a café Gwen was just tying up the last parts of the most recent Dalek adventure. Jenny had asked about her father, and that was the story that had occurred to Gwen first. Completely enraptured in the story, Jenny's eyes sparkled as the last part about The Doctor, Donna and the spinning Daleks made Jenny laugh.

Up until now Jenny had been entertaining Gwen with her stories of her many adventures she had had in the past year. She had been so inspired by her father's words to the people of Messaline and all of the things that Donna had said about his traveling that she had become his unknown legacy. She had visited civilizations, helped to solve disagreements and saved entire species. If only her father could've seen her run…

After their orders arrived, Gwen opened up a new topic for discussion. "So, Jenny, you seem to be getting on with Jack pretty well." She left her eyebrows up for emphasis, a slight smile playing on her lips.

Jenny took a sip of her drink, trying her hardest not to smile. "Well, he is very…attractive, but I'm not interested…" She let her final statement linger.

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Yeah, of course he's gorgeous, that's obvious enough. C'mon Jen, there was definitely something there, there's no denying it."

Her eyes widened and an unmistakable eager look came across the blonde's features. "Are you sure?"

Gwen laughed, "Sooo, _not_ interested," She chuckled into her glass.

Laughing along with her, Jenny could not help herself so she asked. "There is something going on between Jack and Ianto though, isn't there?"

Nodding in response Gwen said, "They are together, it's a little odd though. It's a covert romance, it isn't outward a lot other than some innuendos and that one time I walked in on them…" Jenny's mouth went wide, tugging up at the sides. The two shared another round of laughter.

"Are you serious? Oh my god, so what was that like exactly?"

"It was…hilarious and kind of hot." Gwen admitted to her new friend.

Jenny gave a final laugh and sighed. "So…unavailable. Bummer."

"Don't worry Jenny, half of the guys we have passed have given you a look. There will be plenty of others interested."

"I guess…I really hope another guy can measure up." She slightly joked.

"Been there." Gwen said and shot her a reassuring smile.

Jenny sat and shifted her thoughts to her father and how hopefully reuniting with him would erase this nagging feeling Jack was causing.

* * *

_ *Beep, Beep, Beep*_

The computer's sudden outburst caused a crowd to gather around the monitor. It was a video call request from a Miss Martha Jones. The whole Torchwood team smiled, but no one could outshine Jenny. She was ecstatic, and because of her love for theatricality she stepped out of the camera's view for the first part of the call.

Jenny moving caught Jack's attention and they shared a smile as he realized her intention. He quickly clicked _'Accept' _and Martha's worried face shot onto the screen.

"Jack! U.N.I.T. sent me your message! What's wrong? Is it Aliens? Is it The Doctor?"

Jack gave a quick, crooked smile. "Actually it kind of is, you see we have a visitor that really needs to speak with him. Since you are the only one who has the number I was hoping you could do her a favor."

Martha looked half amused and half annoyed, a look Jack had come to know very well on people's faces. "Jack, it isn't okay to just call him whenever we want. He isn't exactly across the street, and he has done his share of saving for the month in my opinion."

This was the fun part, he thought to himself and his thoughts seemed to be mirrored in Jenny's expression. "I think he may make the trip." He ushered her forward with his hand.

Jenny took two deliberate strides in front of the camera and Martha's jaw practically came unhinged. "Hello Martha!" Jenny said, her tone excited and full of joy.

"Jenny! How? But, I thought…" Martha was flabberghasted. Speechless. It was impossible. She had felt Jenny's pulse…or lack there of…she had been dead. Both hearts stopped at least for an hour before her, Donna and The Doctor had left.

"I think it may have been the terraforming device, all of the excess energy may have been enough to heal the planet and me! But of course, it is just a theory… My dad would probably be able to explain it, do you know how to get a hold of him?"

Martha laughed so overcome with wonder and happiness. She missed this part of the ongoing adventure that came with having The Doctor in your life. All she could do was nod, fervently and smile.

Jenny squealed and turned facing Jack and wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped into his arms. His laughter was intoxicating, at that moment nothing but anticipation and her heated crush on him was filling her mind. A perfect moment. Jack himself, also had an unexplainable draw to this Timelady. She was clever, completely stunning and a light of joy which was hard to come by lately. It wasn't like he didn't love Ianto…he did, but there was something about her. There were no words, so he didn't try, he just enjoyed the moment.

* * *

The TARDIS doors flew open as The Doctor walked in. He threw his coat on the chair next to the controls and braced both hands on the big ship. His head was hanging down and he thought of the past day settling the dispute with the Chula.

Ever since he left his half human counterpart with Rose and all of his companions had left, he had been unavoidably lone-. The Doctor immediately got up and started to fly the TARDIS out of Chula space. He had trained himself to redirect his thoughts whenever he thought about the 'l-word'. Even though he was quite possibly the most brilliant mind in the universe, he still had a slight hope that if he never completed the word out loud or mentally the emotion would not take hold. However this tactic had been proven useless time and time again, today as well.

The TARDIS phone rang and he tripped himself on his foot getting to it. He pulled himself up and reached to answer it. "Hello?"

"Doctor!"

"Martha!" His face was immediately brighter and he smiled widely.

"Doctor, um, we have a kind of emergency down here. You need to get here as soon as possible." She sounded confused and he was not used to her being so vague.

"I'm already on my way, but may I ask, what is it this time?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" She said enigmatically with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Those are the best, see you soon Martha!" The Doctor hung up anticipating an adventure with his former companion. He knew it was kind of wrong to be so eager when there was probably some earth threatening crisis unfolding, but he couldn't help himself. Directing the TARDIS, he spoke to the great machine, "You up for more?" Smiling, The Doctor threw a switch and the home grown Timelord TARDIS let out an enchanting noise and ricocheted happily through time and space.

* * *

Jenny was sitting on one of the conference room chairs with both legs pulled to her chest as she blew on her hot tea. She had retired into a t-shirt Jack had lent her and a pair of camouflage pajama pants that she couldn't resist buying. The irony was too great. Smiling at the thought she suddenly smelled something absolutely perfect. It wasn't the tea so she set it down, and in a moment of curiosity she picked up a part of the t-shirt and sniffed it.

She rolled her eyes to the ceiling and let out a slight groan of annoyance, not only was he the single best looking man she had ever met, but he smelled like a god! Laughing slightly at her fanatic obsession she took a sip of tea to calm her nerves.

"You doing good?" Jack asked entering the room. She had been caught off guard so her feet slid off the chair and she almost dropped her cup, so much for a coordinated soldier she scolded herself. He had shed his long coat and was wearing a button down with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and suspenders. In a word, sexy.

"Yeah, I'm good…excited."

"Martha said she didn't tell him why he was coming back because she didn't think it was something that could really be shared without it being in person."

"I understand, though every second he thinks I'm dead…it-it kind of kills me.." She tried to laugh it off as a joke, but it was obvious it wasn't.

Jack went over and held her to him for a few moments while a couple of tears escaped her eyes. "Shh, shh, don't worry, it's almost over." He cradled her head against his chest and he could not believe how good she smiled…like flowers…Bougainvillea if he wasn't mistaken.

"Trust me, I know how it feels…being left. It isn't easy, I almost couldn't bare it, and you have to be incredibly strong to do it. The fact that you have fended for yourself, Jenny, truly makes you a survivor."

She laughed a little at that, "It's all I know…"

They just sat there, for the second time that day completely entranced with each other. After an hour and a half of swapping adventure stories and one hard conversation about how they had coped with loneliness in the past, Gwen came to the door saying it was time to go since Jenny would be staying on her couch for now.

Neither was happy about this development, but it seemed necessary and inescapable. On the drive to Gwen's flat, Jenny thought about how lonely she had been until she had met the Torchwood team. She hated that word, 'lonely', it was almost as if it intensified the feeling, made it feel more like a weight on her heart. But it was accurate, she had felt weighed down and alone until she had met Gwen, Ianto and Jack. Jack. He seemed to know exactly what she meant when she explained her feelings from the past year. She treasured that connection, and went to sleep smiling with thoughts of Jack passing through her head.

* * *

The next morning Gwen had decided to go into work early given Jenny's enthusiasm, which she assumed had to do with Jack. That was partially true, but Jenny also just liked the Torchwood base, it felt like a home, or at least a more semi-permanent place to spend the day.

Jenny met up with Ianto making the coffee, she felt like she should try and get to know him. Though he had Jack and she didn't, she wasn't bitter. She was actually eager to get to know him because Jack was amazing so the guy he loved had to be really great.

After a couple clever conversational maneuvers on Jenny's part she turned the awkward forced conversation to one of genuine interest for the both of them. However the Jack topic seemed to keep poking its head up.

"He seems a bit sure of himself." Jenny threw out.

"His cocky nature is part of his charm, no pun intended" he smiled slightly as Jenny laughed, "but it gives him that bit of humor you know?"

"But nothing compares to the smell…" Ianto said as he stared at her raising his eyebrows to add meaning.

"Oh my god! I noticed, it is the most amazing scent, what is it? Cologne? Aftershave?"

"Pheromones, fifty first century pheromones." He said distinctly.

"Fascinating." She said slightly blown away sinking back into her chair.

The object of their discussion emerged from his room and walked over to grab some coffee. "Good morning team!" He passed the two of them and both of them watched him and inhaled deeply as subtle as possible. However, they both caught each other and ended up in a fit of laughter. Jack was very confused and slightly caught off guard by the new friendship.

Gwen called Jack to check out the CCTV, and Ianto and Jenny ended up following. Turned out Martha had come to the base and was standing up above, near the perception filter. She appeared to be waiting.

"Okay, Jenny and I will go up and talk to Martha. You two stay here and monitor the rift activity and give us a call when the Doctor shows up." Jack grabbed Jenny's hand and pulled her to the tourist exit. When they were secured on the rising platform it lifted, opening a hole in the sidewalk to get ready for them. The sky was the palest blue and the sun was shining, _'all the makings of a perfect day'_ she thought. They stepped off of the perception filter and Martha immediately pulled Jenny into a hug.

Martha laughed, "Oh, it is so good to see you!"

"You too!" Jenny gushed

The two separated and Jack went in for a hug with Martha. "It's good to see you too, Jack!" She said smiling.

A smothered ringing noise started and Jack reached into his pocket to pull out his mobile. Jenny's heart stopped for a second. He answered it and smiled. "Thanks, Ianto." Then he turned to Jenny and Martha, "It's time".

Suddenly Jenny felt a giant weight in her chest, a good one, but one that could barely be contained. She knew she was on the verge of a huge moment.

A sound she had never heard, but a lovely sound all the same, rang out against the day. Turning to face it she saw the hazy blue box begin to appear. She had only seen it once, but somehow nothing in the universe had ever looked so familiar.

* * *

The Doctor eagerly jumped down the stairs of the TARDIS and threw on his coat. He could not wait one more second for an adventure with one of his closest companions. Especially after all that had happened…

He pushed that thought back, this was a new Earth. Also a new day for The Doctor. Smiling to himself he flung open the doors.

"Martha!" The Doctor greeted her. "Jack?" He added confused. They were both all smiles which struck the doctor as a bit odd, since she had called him here. A phone call to The Doctor usually was because no one was smiling and they needed help fixing some alien problem.

"What's go-?" The Doctor's face was frozen in incoherence.

Jenny.

Jenny, his daughter, was staring at him only three feet away. The Doctor was completely stunned and emotionless. Not because he wasn't happy, but because he didn't know what to feel.

Suspicion—since his daughter had died, and he had been there to witness it. He had held her lifeless body in his arms as she was taken from him. This couldn't be her, someone might've shape shifted to look like her. Except no shape shifter was on Messaline for the one day she lived. That led The Doctor to—

Insane—maybe he was beginning to see things. That would add another slue of issues to his travels given he had many people he would love to see again. Except Jack had put one hand on her shoulder. That gesture led to—

Anger—why was Jack touching his daughter? It was an innocent enough action, but The Doctor knew for a fact he was not an innocent man. These angry/protective thoughts led to The Doctor's final discovery.

Ecstatic Joy—this was in fact his daughter. His daughter, who was the only one in the universe who could leave him speechless, like she was doing right now!

"Jenny…" He said low, when he could finally access his voice.

One tear fell down her cheek and she let out a chuckle, "…Hello Dad"


End file.
